Rainmaker
Rainmaker is the third single from Danish singer Emmelie de Forest, the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. She co-wrote it along with Jakob Schack Glæsner and Fredrik Sonefors and was released on February 21, 2014, peaking at #1 on the Danish chart and also giving Emmelie her second top 75 single on the UK chart. Emmelie describes the theme of the song like this: "It is about a tribe joining together to call upon the rainmaker to make their land blossom again. But on a more general level the rainmaker can be anything or anyone – it is about coming together and helping each other out." "Rainmaker" was chosen as the official "#JoinUs" song for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen. Emmelie debuted the song at the 2014 Maltese national final, also performing it during the German and Danish finals and the Andra Chansen round of Melodifestivalen 2014 in Sweden. On May 10, 2014, she performed it at the grand final with all 26 finalists joining her on stage and the entire audience in the arena singing at the end. Lyrics (Way-ah, way-o way-o way-ah) (Way-o way-o way-ah, way-o way-o way) This land, abandoned and dried out This land, no one hears you shout In my hand, the seed of love and life But in this land it withers and it dies Over the mountains, heya Where will you find us, heya Over the mountains, heya Where will you find us? Oh I hear, hear the echo of your drums It's in your hands, let the rain dance I feel, feel the power of your song It's in your call, let the rain fall Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh One love carried by the wind One love blowing on our skin Join us when the sun is high It only takes one love to open up the sky Over the mountains, heya Where will you find us, heya Over the mountains, heya Where will you find us? Oh I hear, hear the echo of your drums It's in your hands, let the rain dance I feel, feel the power of your song It's in your call, let the rain fall Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh (Way-ah, way-o way-o way-ah) (Way-o way-o way-ah, way-o way-o way) (Way-ah, way-o way-o way-ah) (Way-o way-o way-ah, way-o way-o way) Oh I hear, hear the echo of your drums It's in your hands, let the rain dance I feel, feel the power of your song It's in your call, let the rain fall Oh I hear, hear the echo of your drums It's in your hands, let the rain dance I feel, feel the power of your song It's in your call, let the rain fall Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Make a rain, make a rain rainmaker, oh, oh Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Denmark Category:Interval Acts